1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine and pump assemblies and, more particularly to a combined housing section which defines a portion of both the engine housing and the pump housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The combination of an internal combustion engine with a pump unit is known in the art. Pressure washers which include an internal combustion engine, such as a gasoline powered engine having a vertically oriented crankshaft, and a water pump are a well known example of such a combination. Typically, the engines and pumps used to form such pressure washers each have their own separate housings and when the engine and pump are combined, the housings are bolted together and a means of coupling the engine crankshaft to the shaft of the pump is provided. Although existing pressure washers are effective for their purposes, an improved and cost efficient pressure washer is desirable.